My Best Friends' Baby
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: When Gabriella unknowingly has drunken sex with her best friend Troy, she winds up pregnant. Troy knows she's pregnant, but will Gabriella ever let him in on the secret of it being his baby? How will this affect their relatonship? Currently on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez woke up on a Sunday morning with the most horrible hangover she had ever had. She groaned as she tried to lift her head up from the pillow she was laying on. It was then that she noticed she wasn't in her own bed. And she was naked!

How did she end up naked and in someone else's bed? She grabbed the sheets pulling them up higher around herself as she searched the room for her clothes. As she gathered all her articles from around the room, she found her bra lying on the desk that was in the corner of the room. As she took her bra, she couldn't help but look at the picture that the bra had been on top of. And as it just happened it was a picture of her best friend, Troy Bolton and herself from last year's annual trip to Six Flags.

"Shit!" Gabriella said, looking back toward the bed and finding her best friend sleeping soundly on the opposite side from where she had just gotten up. Then it sunk in. She had sex with Troy!!

OH GOD! This was not good, not good at all. A million thoughts rushed through her head at the same time and she started to feel just slightly dizzy. She scanned the bed and found a huge blood stain, which she was certain she slept in and not far from the stain was a used bloody condom. At least he used protection, she thought. But that was not the issue now. The issue was she had slept with her best friend!

She couldn't just wake him up and tell him could she? She wouldn't do that because he would freak...sort of how she was freaking out now. She hurried into Troy's bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. She quickly got herself dressed and then came out the bathroom. She stopped at Troy's bedroom door, debating on whether to tell him or not, but ultimately, decided not to. That would just complicate things for them and considering he used protection, she had nothing to worry about. She could just pretend it never happened, but of course everytime she would see him, she would remember.

She hurried down the stairs, grateful that neither one of his parents were up and hurried out the door. When she reached outside, she contemplated on how to get home and in the long run, figured she had to walk.

When she got home, unfortunately her mother was up and waiting for her in the kitchen. As soon as Gabriella closed the front door, she heard her mother's voice call out to her.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, get in this kitchen, right now!" Her mother's tone of voice already told Gabriella that she was not happy and that was only going to get worse.

"Hey, Mom," Gabriella said, giving a little wave, trying to act innocent.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. Where the hell have you been all night? I allow you to go hang out with your friends and you walk into this house at 11:00 the next morning?"

"Mom, im so sorry. I lost track of time and crashed at Troy's."

"Did you now?" Her mother asked, coming closer to Gabriella. "Then why do you smell like beer and look like you've had sex? Don't you dare lie to me Gabriella, where were you?"

The young girl sighed, giving up her act. "Troy took me out to a party. Taylor and I never went out to the spa and we didn't have a sleepover and her house. We went to a house party."

"And you got drunk and spent the night at whose house?" My mother asked, the stern look on her face.

I nodded, biting my lip, wondering if I should tell my mother about what I woke up to find this morning.

"Troy's, Mom I swear."

Her mother looked at her carefully. "Then why do you look like you did something wrong."

I sighed. I usually told my mother everything. At times she could be my mother and others she could b my best friend, but I'm not sure how she would react to this bit of information.

"You might want to sit," I told her, directing her to the table.

She looked at me, alarmed. "Gabriella…"

"Look, I'm sorry for lying to you about where I was last night, but this is something I want to tell you…it's about Troy."

"What about him? Is he ok? Did he do something to you?"

"No, Mom, not exactly."

The older Montez looked startled. "What do you mean _not exactly_?"

"I…Mom, I woke up this morning in Troy's bed and…uh I was naked and so was he."

"Oh, Gabriella please don't tell me…"

"I saw blood and a used condom," Gabriella confessed, wanting to let the tears fall down out of her eyes and down her face.

"Sweetheart," Her mother said, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know how it happened, but we must have gotten drunk and then I don't know. I really just…I wish it didn't happen."

"Well, what about Troy?" She asked her daughter. "Does he know?"

Gabriella shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves. "I left before he could wake up. I didn't want him to see me, because then it would have been awkward between us."

"Honey, you can't just pretend it didn't happen. You have to tell him eventually."

"I...i can't mommy. You don't get it. I wasn't ready for what happened last night and what if he doesn't see me that way and he freaks and doesn't want to be friends or ever talk to me again?"

"Well honey, I always told you about drunken sex. People make a lot of mistakes when they're drunk and this happens to be one."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't hate you, Mija. It was a mistake. You both made a mistake, you didn't know what you were doing. I mean, I wish you would have been smarter about this, but we can't change things now."

"Mom, I gave away my virginity to my best friend!"

"I know, but honey, you have to live with the consequences and you have to tell Troy. If you don't things could just get worse."

Gabriella sat, wiping the tears as they kept flowing out her eyes. She didn't want to tell Troy, but because of the circumstances, she might have to reveal it to him later.

--

Troy rolled over in his bed a little later the same morning. He moaned in pain and grabbed his head, hoping to stop the pounding headache surging through his head and down his body.

It was then that he realized he was naked in his own bed. That was weird. He never slept naked. He always slept in his boxers.

He looked around the room to see that his room was the exact way he left it, only his clothes from last night were all over the floor, including his boxers which were sitting on the end of his bed. As he sat up to get them, the door to his room opened.

"Troy, my man," Chad Danforth, Troy's best guy friend said, entering the room. At seeing Troy sitting in his bed, sheets pulled up to his waist and boxers on the end, he smirked. "Someone got some ass last night."

Troy chuckled, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on under the sheets and then standing up and rubbing his eyes, yawning as he went into the bathroom. "Well if I did, I don't remember it."

"Yea, because you were so wasted last night," Chad replied, sitting in the desk chair, not wanting to go anywhere near Troy's bed.

"Was I?" Troy asked, coming out of the bathroom after doing his business. "I couldn't tell, what with this horrible headache," he said sarcastically.

Chad rolled his eyes and Troy sat on the edge of the bed, downing 2 aspirins that he had gotten out of his medicine cabinet with a glass of water that he got from the bathroom sink. He looked at Troy's bed, spotting the used condom that Gabriella had seen when she got up the bed and the bloody stain near it.

"Oh dude," Chad said, grossed out. "What the hell?"

Troy turned to look at Chad and followed his gaze to the spot on the bed. He sighed. "Great, now I have to wash my sheets."

Chad shrugged. "At least you know you had sex with a virgin."

"Yea, but that doesn't help me narrow down who it was. I have no idea what her name was. I can't even remember bringing her here."

Chad shook his head. "What if she was hot man? Now you just lost your chance to get with her."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't even know her."

"Whatever, you still coming out with us for lunch?"

Troy glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 12 now. "Yea I guess. I'll go shower."

--

Gabriella's POV

Shortly after talking with my mother, I went up stairs to shower and get changed for the 12:30 lunch I was having with my friends. As I got out the shower I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and my pink and black buffalo plaid shirt. I put on my pink, white and black Nike Air's and put on my Juicy bracelet on one arm, my pink, white and black snap on bracelets on the other. My gold heart chain was already on my neck from last night and I put in my little black ball studs and smeared some pink lip gloss across my lips and I was ready to go, grabbing my phone in its Juicy protective cover.**(outfit=profile)**

I went down the stairs, putting my lip gloss in my pocket for later and my cell phone in the other. My mother glanced at me from where she was watching TV on the couch and smiled. "Going out to lunch already?"

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was already a little bit after 12 and nodded.

My mother nodding, understanding. "But honey, if you see Troy, please think about telling him."

I rolled my eyes immediately, not wanting to get into another discussion about this. "I'll think about it," I replied before rushing out the door and to my blue Honda Civic Hybrid **(car=profile).** I had gotten it recently for my 16th birthday from my grandfather, so basically he spoiled me. He knew I was into hybrid cars too, so that was a plus.

I drove to Dolly's Diner and parked next to Sharpay's pink convertible. Of course she would be the first one here. She was never late to any of our Sunday afternoon gatherings. Considering, we've been doing this every Sunday for just about 3 years now; we had established a steady routine.

I went inside, being greeting by Dolly, the owner at the counter. We had become regulars for her whether it be on Sunday or any other day of the week, so she knew all of our names by now. We also became close friends so every meal we ate had a discount.

I found the booth in which Sharpay was seated at, water sitting in front of her and I sat across from her just as the waitress spotted me and came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked, smiling politely.

"Chocolate milkshake please," I replied and she nodded walking off to place my order.

Sharpay smirked at me. "So what's up with you?"

I sighed, looking down at the table. "Not so good."

"I figured; you were completely smashed last night. I swear if I would have asked you your own name, you would have gotten that wrong."

I groaned. "Don't remind me about last night. I woke up with the worst hangover ever and found something I didn't want to."

Sharpay raised her eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Sharpay you can't keep a secret to save your life, especially one this big," I started off and Sharpay looked offended. "But you're my best friend, so I'm going to tell you anyway….I think I slept with Troy last night."

Sharpay's eyes went wide. "YOU SLEPT WITH WHO?!?!?!"

I glanced around at the people in the diner staring at us. I laughed nervously. "She's just overexcited sorry folks." I turned to her and gave her the death look.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say what I thought you said? You slept with Troy?"

I looked around; making sure no one was listening. "I don't know, I think I did. I mean I woke up this morning naked in his bed and when I got up to find my clothes I realized where I was and who was lying on the other side of the bed. Then I found a used condom and there were blood stains on his sheets where I was lying at."

Sharpay's face dropped. "Oh, you definitely slept with him alright. How was it? Does Troy live up to the reputation the girls have given him?"

I looked at her incredulously. "Sharpay! I was drunk. I wouldn't remember. I mean not that it matters, but I don't even know how it felt. My mind is just blank."

"Whoa man, you got your cherry popped and you can't even remember if it hurts."

"I know," I moaned, putting my head in my hands. "It's horrible."

"Well...wait. Does Troy know that you to had sex?"

"No," I answered. "When I woke up I freaked out and left."

"One night stand! Wow Brie, that's new for you."

"Sharpay!" I groaned. "Please, I feel bad enough."

Sharpay shrugged. "What do you want me to say? Are you going to tell him?"

"No you sound like my mom," I said. "I can't tell him. That would change things. I mean what would you do if you found out you had sex with your best friend?"

Sharpay looked like she was thinking for a minute before she'd answer. "Well personally, I'd freak because I have two male best friends known as Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth and if I let myself have sex with either of them, I'd probably commit suicide."

I looked at her weirdly. "Uhh, yea I guess you see my point, minus the committing suicide thing."

"Well I mean, look at it this way," she said. "You don't have to worry about losing your virginity to a cheater or a liar. You lost it to Troy and you trust him."

I sighed, looking out the window. "I guess, I don't know anymore."

Taylor suddenly walked up to the table out of nowhere and slid in the booth beside Sharpay. "What's up girlies?" she asked.

I was going to open my mouth to say nothing, but Sharpay beat me to the punch, blurting her words out. "Gabriella had sex with Troy!"

"SHARPAY!" I screeched at her as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"WHAT!?" Taylor yelled at me wrong across the table as it was silent for a second.

"Way to keep your mouth shut Evans," I snapped as Sharpay.

"Oops," she let out a tiny squeak, giving me that 'guilty, I'm sorry' look as I let my head fall with a bang onto the table. This was going to be a looooong day, I could see that already.

**A/N: NEW STORY! lol um well this story came to me while i was writing My Pregnancy Story nd i kinda didn't wanna have 2 pregnancy stories out at the same time so yea here it is. i hope u enjoyed the first chapter, unlike some others, this story isn't finished yet i only have 6 chapters so i'm still working on it and um stay tuned for an update on either Hearts on the Dance Floor or My Brother's Best Friend before the weekend is up oh nd srry for any spelling mistakes :)**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friends' Baby

Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

I wasn't ready for school on Monday. I had a crappy weekend and going to school in my personal view, was only going to make it worse. But no matter how bad I felt, I got up and got dressed to impress and headed off to school. I slipped on some dark skinny jeans, a gray tank top and a two toned sweater over the tank. I put my star emblem necklace on and matching earrings in my ear. I grabbed my black bag and finished off my outfit with my black boots with the butterflies on them. **(Profile)**

When I walked into school, all eyes were on me as usual. I guess you could call me popular by association and it's not like I didn't like it, but half of the people that knew me I didn't even know the first letter of their names. When I sat down in homeroom, Taylor immediately turned to me. "You alright?"

I sighed, knowing what she was referring to and biting me lip and glancing up at the boy sitting in the front of the room talking to his friend with the bushy afro. "Not exactly, but I've been better."

"You gonna tell him?" She said, tapping her pencil on her desk.

I shook my head instantly. "I can't Tay, things will change."

"For the better probably."

"How could they change for the better? Taylor you and I both know Troy is not a one woman guy and even if he were, he wouldn't settle for me," I protested.

Taylor sighed. "But don't you think this is something big to keep from your best friend?"

I sighed. "Trust me, I don't want to keep this from him, but I don't want to have him look at me differently."

Taylor looked at me. "Look at you in a bad way or look at you in a good way."

"Bad way, Taylor."

"Well you won't know until you tell him…" She trailed, but I didn't even let her finish.

"Well then I guess we'll never know." Next thing I knew the bell rang and I shot up out of my seat wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. As I neared exited the classroom, a hand tugged on my arm, pulling me back.

"What's your rush," the deep husky voice asked as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew who it was and it was not someone I looked forward to talking to right now.

"Gabriella, don't ignore me. What's up?"

I turned to face Troy, not bothering to put on a fake smile, because I knew if I did, he would see right through it. "Nothing," I said. "I'm fine."

"That's not what it seems," he said, his blue eyes bearing into me, making me look away instantly. "You were distant all day yesterday and now today you seem like you don't want to be bothered."

"Maybe because I don't want to be bothered," I said harshly, removing my arm from his grasp. I started to walk away, glancing at his confused face, before he caught up with me again.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Gabriella what is up with you," he said, cutting off my path and standing in front of me with his arms on my shoulders.

I didn't dare look up at him. "Go away, Troy."

"Gabi..." He groaned, frustrated

"Troy," I said back, the same way. "Just leave me alone."

"No," he said sternly. "I'm not ever going away. I'm your best friend. Now either you tell me what the issue is or we stand here all day."

I blew out some hot air. "I just had a crappy weekend ok."

He raised his eyebrows as if asking for more. "I got into a fight with my mom about the party because some how she found out and now she's on my case, happy now?"

"That's all?" he asked, clarifying it.

"That's all," I nodded, impatient to get away from him.

The warning bell rung and I moved myself away from him and down the hall. "Gabriella," he called after me and I turned slightly. "Meet me by my car at lunch please."

I nodded and walked away. Guess I had to face the facts that no matter how bad I wanted to, I couldn't ignore Troy.

--

At lunch, I stuffed my books frum my morning classes into my locker and made my way out to the school parking lot.

I found Troy sitting on the hood of his car, throwing rocks at the side of the school building.

"If you get caught doing that, they'll say you were defacing school property," I said dropping my bag in the car, already knowing it was unlocked and moving to join him on the hood.

"Who's out here but you and me?" He asked, continuing to throw rocks.

"Security camera," I said, taking the rest of the rocks out of his hand and dumping them on the ground.

"Party pooper," I heard him mumbled under his breath. "So what was up with you today?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we went over this?"

"We did, but you lied."

I looked at him curiously. "Excuse me?"

He glanced at me as he picked up a few more rocks to throw. "You lied."

I crossed my arms. "And what makes you think that?"

He scoffed. "I've known you for 10 years, Gab. I can tell when you lying. Plus you're being hostile with me. When you're hostile, it's like your own way of being defensive."

As he continued to throw rocks, I stared at the side of his face. "Bastard."

He smirked. "And you can be a bitch sometimes, but I still love you, now tell me what's up."

I debating telling him what I woke up to find and maybe just stretching the truth a little bit.

I grabbed a few rocks from him and threw them at the side of the building as he laughed. "Let's put it like this: having my mom on my case about Saturday night isn't the only thing about my crappy weekend."

"Go on," he said, not looking at me.

"I slept with someone after the party." I blurted out and Troy stopped throwing rocks to look at me. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't dare turn to face him.

"With who?" He asked.

I continued throwing my rocks. "That's just it. I don't know," I lied. "I woke up in his bed and I had no memory of how I got there or who he was and I couldn't even get a good look at his face."

I felt Troy move beside me. "So…you're not a virgin anymore?"

"According to the soreness I'm feeling and the fact that I woke up naked, I'm guessing not."

"That could mean a lot of things, you know," he said, causing me to look up at him.

"What?"

He shifted. "That doesn't necessarily mean you had sex. It could have been oral or..."

"Troy," I stopped him. "I'm pretty sure I had sex."

He nodded. "Well, um did the guy use protection?"

"Not sure," I lied.

"Well then maybe you need to get checked out."

"I'll get around to it," I replied, going back to my rock throwing, not intending on doing any of that.

"I serious, Gabriella. A lot of guys out there slept with so many different girls, you'll never know what they have."

"I think I can handle myself Troy," I said, catching a little attitude in my voice.

"I'm just looking out for you ok. I care about you. I know what it's like..."

"Yea because you've experienced it firsthand right," I threw at him and I sat for a minute, feeling guilty for what I just said, but not willing to apologize.

"I probably deserve that," he said quietly. "I know I'm with a lot of girls but I don't want you to be like one of those girls im sleeping with every weekend. So can you please get checked out?"

I sighed, throwing the rest of my rocks away and standing up from the car. "I'll think about it," was my reply as I grabbed my bag. "I gotta go. I got some homework to do before 6th period."

"Gabriella," he groaned, getting up to follow me and locking the car in the process. "Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?" I asked, monotone. I really just wanted to get away from him right now, seeing as how he was right. He didn't want me to become one of those girls, but I had already because I slept with him.

"Don't shut me out alright," he pleaded with me. "I don't want people to look at you the way I look at girls. You're too special for that."

"Ok," I got out, although I felt like I was going to cry. I started to walk away again, but I stopped at the look in Troy's eyes and then went back, hugging him and pressing my face into the black jacket he was wearing. "Thank you."

He nodded and I walked away, moving into the halls and down to the library. I really did have work I had to get done, but right now I knew I wasn't going to get anything down, but I was going to spend the rest of my lunch period thinking about all the crap swirling around in my head.

**A/N: okay uhh well i had a little issue with the title of the story. i know it might say various different things but the officially title is My Best Friends' Baby. i've changed the name like 10 times and i guess i overlooked some mistakes on fixing it so i'm sorry. Anyway i hope u enjoy this chapter and srry for any spelling mistakes. btw Troy & Gabriella have a very interesting relationship in this story. Troy's not exactly the all around good guy. He is supposed to be a bad boy sort of but i haven't exactly fully progressed forward on making his character for the story in my head so keep in mind i'm still working on that. Gabriella's is supposedly drawn to Troy's "bad-boyness" and there's a lot to it. I don't really know how to explain it myself but hopefully when the story progresses you'll understand it better...and maybe i will to :) REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~ **


	3. Chapter 3

My Best Friends' Baby

Chapter 3

Still Gabriella's POV-A month later

I sat Indian style on the floor of my mother's bathroom leaning my head over the toilet, pouring out the contents of my stomach into the white porcelain bowl.

My mother came into the bathroom with two tiny pills and a bottle of water, handing me a towel to wipe my face with. "Take this sweetie. I have no idea what's going on with you. Maybe this means your period is coming, but I've never known it to be this bad. Did you eat anything that might have caused this?"

I swallowed the pills with the water. "Nothing different than what I usually eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I ate pizza and a sandwich yesterday. I'm pretty sure this isn't food poisoning."

My mother sighed. "Did you check the date on it too..."

"Yes mom! It's not food poisoning. I feel like crap, maybe it's the stomach flu."

She stood up and went into her room and came back with the phone in her hand. "I'm calling your doctor. I'm making an appointment to find out what's wrong."

"Mom," I groaned, leaning my head against the side of the tub. "I'm not five, I can take care of myself."

"Well obviously right now that's not working is it?" She snapped at me as she put the phone to her ear and walked away to pay attention to her conversation.

I sighed and slowly pushed myself off the floor into a standing position. I dropped my water bottle and staggered my way out of my mother's room and down the hall back to mine. I tripped over the trash can I had sitting by my bed and hit the bed, falling across it helplessly. I lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and wondering. I didn't want to tell my mom, but I had worries about my health conditions right now. My period hadn't come yet and it was supposed to be here two weeks ago. Considering the time frame, pregnancy had crossed my mind thousands of times but never seriously got through. But I couldn't be pregnant. I knew that for sure. When Troy and I had sex, he used a condom, I was sure of it. I had seen it myself! It was used and bloody, there was no way I could be pregnant, but it seemed like nothing else could explain how or why I was feeling and my body was acting this way.

I rolled over to grab my phone off the desk and searched through my contacts until I found the number I was looking for. The phone rang about three times before the cheery voice picked up the voice.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay, I need you," was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Why what's happening? Are you ok?" I heard some muffled noises and then a guy's voice in the background.

"I'm fine, but I need you to pick up a few things for me and bring Taylor with you on your way. Who's with you right now?"

"Oh... no one, that's just my dad he was saying something. What do you need me to pick up?" she asked as I heard some noises that sounded like she was getting dressed and then the sound of her heels on the floor. She always had to wear heels, wherever she went. Next was the sound of jingling keys and then more shuffling. Of course I didn't believe a word she was saying, but I decided to drop it. I had my own problems to worry about right now.

"I need you….to get me a pregnancy test," I said softly into the phone.

I heard her stop everything she was doing and her end was silent for a minute. "Gabs…you don't seriously think you're pregnant do you?"

I thought about that. I didn't think I was, but I didn't know and the only way to find out was to take a pregnancy test. "I'm not sure Pay, but I want to make sure."

"You said he used a condom," Sharpay countered. "Why would you need to make sure?"

"I don't know, but I want to be sure. Pay, please, just do this for me."

"You're lucky I love you Gabi. Tay and I will be over soon okay?"

"Yea and thanks."

"Sure," she said, hanging up as I heard the distant purr of her car engine. I threw my phone on the bed and then grabbed my stomach, curling up in a ball by my pillow.

My mother walked in my room twenty minutes later when I was half asleep with the phone still in her hand. "Honey, I made an appointment for your doctor for Monday."

"Why?" I groaned, keeping my head in my pillow and not wanting to move from the spot I was in.

"Gabriella we need to find out what is wrong with you."

"I'm not a baby mom," I whispered, falling back asleep again.

I guess she probably knew I was falling asleep to, where as she started rubbing my back and leaned down to kiss my head. "Sure sweetie. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later."

The last thing I remember was hearing my door close before I was rudely awaken by the door to my room slamming open.

"Ok, Gabi we're here!" Sharpay's loud voice rang through my room.

I lifted my head up, still feeling slightly groggy as I looked at the time on my cell phone. I had been asleep for just over an hour. Looking at the girls, I took note Taylor had a small pharmacy bag in her hand and Sharpay was looking slightly worried but determined as usual.

I sat up expecting my head to start spinning and my stomach to feel queasy again like earlier, but surprisingly, I felt fine.

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" Taylor asked me, sitting down beside my bed as I sat up.

"I felt pretty horrible before and a few symptoms made it seem like I was pregnant, but I feel fine now. Strangely enough, I felt awful and it went away just like that."

"Still want to take the test?" Sharpay said, sitting down as well.

I thought about it. Did I want to take any chances? I was pretty sure I wanted to be confident on my health. I was pregnant or I wasn't but I couldn't just sit there and let it swirl around in the air unknown because then it would bug me to no end. I nodded, quietly, taking the bag as Taylor held it up.

I went into the bathroom and fingered the box before pulling the test out carefully and setting it on the counter. I nervously bit my lip as I looked in the mirror and then I quickly did my business before I set the stick on a piece of paper towel on the counter. It felt kind of awkward peeing on a stick and then waiting on that stick to tell me about my health, but it seemed like the most accurate results I would get right now.

I washed my hands and grabbed the stick by the end that wasn't covered in my urine and left the bathroom, heading back into my room. Sharpay and Taylor both looked up as I came out and looked at me expectantly. "I have to wait 3 minutes," I replied to their curious faces.

They nodded and I sat nervously at the edge of my bed.

"What happens if the results are positive?" Taylor asked.

I sighed, thinking about that momentarily. "My mom kills me, Troy hates me, you guys leave me, and I become a social outcast."

"Not in that order thought," Sharpay countered. "'Cause if your mom kills you, you can't do anything because you're dead remember."

"Thanks Sharpay," I rolled my eyes. We waited again, this time in silence as I stared at the clock. Taylor spoke a few minutes later as my eyes were still focused on the clock.

"Gabi," she said softly. "It's been past 3 minutes."

I kept myself focused on the clock, afraid of what I might see if I looked down.

"Hun, you're going to have to find out soon."

I shook my head, throwing the test on the floor and curling up near the headboard of my bed with my pillow. "I don't want to know."

"Gabi," Taylor moved to comfort me.

Sharpay walked over to the test and she carefully picked it up by the paper towel wrapped around the end. She looked over at Taylor and I and I noticed the look in her eyes and I prepared myself for what was next. "There's a plus sign…"

I shook my head, pulling away from Taylor. "No, it can't be," I said, reaching for the test and seeing that there was in fact a plus sign. "I can't be pregnant," I shook my head.

"Gabriella," Sharpay reached for me, but I dodged her.

"I'm not pregnant," I said. "He used a condom. I saw it with my own two eyes. It was used and bloody and so were his sheets. I'm not pregnant." I felt my body starting to shake and Taylor was sitting next to me. I lowered myself to the floor so I was lying there and I watched Sharpay leave the room worried and Taylor's hand started to stroke my hair.

"Gabriella, it's going to be ok," she said. "Sharpay went to get your mom and we'll figure this out together, I promise. Shar and I are by your side, don't worry."

My body wouldn't stop shaking and the only thing I could feel was Taylor's hand on my hair, but I couldn't keep myself awake anymore. As my mother came in the room, frantically asking me what was wrong; the last thing I saw was her face, looking over me worriedly, before I felt my own eyes rolling into the back of my eyelids.

--

I opened my eyes, looking around trying to see where I was, but I didn't recognize the scenery at all. I could see white walls and make out the distant beeping of some machine and I hear footsteps followed by a voice.

"Gabriella?"

I turned my head and standing in the white walled room with me was Troy. I started to sit up but his hand reached out. "Don't. It's going to hurt."

I relaxed and looked around, realizing the room bared resemblance to the place I hated most. "Why am I in the hospital?" I asked him shakily.

"You had a panic attack," he told me. "You freaked out about something and you scared the crap out of your mom and the girls. They wouldn't tell me what you freaked out about though, so care to share?"

I remembered the pregnancy test and the plus sign and me being completely in denial. I must have really freaked out. I couldn't tell Troy though. He'd probably just say I told you so, or look at me differently and I didn't want that. I couldn't deal with that.

"It's nothing, I just over-reacted to something."

"So much that you had a panic attack? I find that hard to believe and Taylor and Sharpay know something I don't. They wouldn't even tell me why you had a panic attack. And your mom she's like a mix between worried and mad. I saw her talking with the doctor and from what I as seeing it didn't look like they were talking about you having a panic attack. I need you to tell me Gabriella."

I looked at his pleading eyes, which had dark circles around them and I felt myself starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, taking my hand. "Whatever it is, I'm right here."

I tried to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to be vulnerable in front of Troy. The only other time he'd seen my cry was when my dad died and I was only 13 so it was expected.

"Gabriella, what's going on?" He asked again.

I gripped his hand and looked out the hospital window. "I'm pregnant."

When his hand left mine, I turned around to see him backing up to the door, looking at me, his face written in horror.

"Troy!"

"I uh, I gotta go."

"Troy, stop. I need you right now…"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head and disappeared from the room, leaving me only to cry some more tears.

**A/N: another chapter. Don't kill me about Troy's blow out because it will all come out in a later chapter to why he reacted that way when it was just his friend. And no Troy has no idea the baby is his but like i said in the last chapter, i'm still developing Troy's character so it'll all play out. REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	4. Chapter 4

My Best Friends' Baby

Chapter 4

Gabriella's POV

When Monday finally came around, I was still feeling like shit. With a cross of Troy wanting to not be around me and then being pregnant, I was like a walking train wreck that morning. But I couldn't let people know that. I made sure that I looked high school ready that morning, no matter how crappy I felt, because looks always give off moods and I wasn't about to let the entire student body of East High that I felt like crap. I put on my Bullhead Hermosa Super Skinny Jeans and paired it with my "Lover Not a Fighter" tank top. My Crossword Converses made the look better than it had been and the Juicy Couture Bracelet, my Dream necklace, Crystal and Pearl mirrored earrings, and my set of Believe, Dream, Hope rings made me look amazing. I honestly couldn't tell a thing was wrong with me, except I knew. I picked up my Juicy bag and my side kick on my way out the house. **(outfit=profile)**

I had recently changed the shell on the back from Juicy to a picture of All Time Low. I felt that their album Nothing Personal was kind of like my soundtrack right now. I had listened to them all weekend after finding out I was pregnant and it didn't exactly make me feel better but it made me stop thinking about it for at least 3 minutes in time.

I met my mother in the kitchen and she gave me a look that said clearly she wasn't happy with me. She explained to my yesterday that her opinion was me getting an abortion would be the best idea for me, but I refused. She wasn't happy with my choice because she knew I was ruining my future and I knew I was too, but I wasn't going to kill an innocent baby. It was my fault this baby was being brought into the world and I didn't want it to pay for my mistake.

I sighed and looked at her as she didn't look at me. "You can't avoid me forever, Mom."

"Gabriella, we will not talk about this right now," she said sternly, her hands rested on the counter top as she drummed her fingers.

I scoffed. "And what's that supposed to do? Make it go away. This isn't going away. Ever!"

"Gabriella, stop."

"C'mon Mom. Why don't you just tell me some more how this is ruining my future and im being stupid and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"SHUT UP!" my mother's voice rang through the house. "I don't want to hear anymore shit out of you. We will talk more about this later, for now go to school."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff, slamming the door purposely on my way out.

I got in my car and threw my bag down on the seat before resting my head on the steering wheel in frustration. If it wasn't enough that I was 16 and pregnant, but I was pregnant by my best friend and my mother wants me to get an abortion. Could my life get any worse?

I made myself breathe in and out for a few seconds to try and calm myself down and then I finally decided to get a move on it. I put the car in drive, and carefully drove myself to school trying not to stress myself out in any way possible.

When I got to East High and parked my car, the first person I saw was Troy. He was sitting on the hood of his car, parked not so far away from me and he was looking right at me. I could tell he was debating coming over here and I really wished he wouldn't but at the same time, I felt I so needed to talk to him.

I tried to control myself and then I grabbed my bag, turned off the car and stepped out, taking note that when I did, Troy jumped off the hood and started in my direction. I went around the side of the car and started for the front doors, pretending I didn't see him coming at me from the side. I narrowly avoided him when going through the door, sliding past a few freshmen and ignoring the cat call from the usual group of seniors that hung out around the main building in the morning.

"Gabi!" I heard him calling behind me, but I kept walking. I could feel people staring, but I wasn't going to get into this now. I didn't need to cry again. Not today.

"Gabriella! Stop and talk to me please!" His voice called out again and more faces turned to stare at my walking down the hallway, because I guess it was weird to see me ignoring Troy, considering everyone knew how close we were.

I kept walking, hoping to make it to class before he could get a chance to stop me for anything. I walked into Darbus' class just as the bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked in behind me.

"Good Morning young thespians," she said, smiling and walking to her desk as I went to mine.

I didn't expect Troy to come in the door seconds later. I didn't think he would actually try so hard to talk to me.

"Gabi, please…"

"Mr. Bolton," Darbus said, glaring at him. "Is there a reason why you're interrupting my class? And that you're not in class yourself?"

"Ms. Darbus I need to talk to Gabriella."

When she looked to me, I turned my head and I assumed she was studying me until I noticed her turn back to Troy.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm afraid you're going to have to save your socializing with Ms. Montez till after my class, understood?"

Troy looked at me and caught my eye until I looked away but then he nodded. "Sorry, Ms. D."

I watched as he left and I sighed in relief. I turned to see Taylor next to me giving me a look, but I just gave her one back, letting her know I didn't want to get into in.

When the bell rang an hour later, I was the last out the class and immediately grabbed by the arm as I stepped through the threshold.

"Gabriella, talk to me," Troy pleaded with me, but even as he held my arm firm in his grip, I refused to look at him. "Gabi, I'm sorry for walking out on you but I was shocked."

"You have no idea what shock is Troy. Try being the one who actually has to deal with it. In a few months I'm going to be stuck with a child that no one wants. My mother is completely against me and you couldn't even look at or stand to be in the same room with me."

"Gabriella, you know I didn't mean it like that. I didn't think you would..."

"Well I didn't think I would get pregnant either, Troy. But guess what? I am, and I have to deal with it, whether you care or not."

"Gabi," he called out as I started walking away from him. "Listen to me okay. I want to let you know I'm here for you. We've been friends since God knows ever and I'm not letting you deal with this alone. I didn't mean to leave you at the hospital like that, but I wasn't prepared to hear those words okay. I'm sorry please."

I stood, trying to hold back my tears of frustrations. I knew Troy wasn't going to let this go, and I couldn't exactly shut him out. It was his kid after all, I didn't have the heart. Then again, I didn't even have the guts to tell him it's his.

"I can't Troy," I said, holding my ground, with my arms crossed over my chest. "I've been denying it all weekend, I even went and bought some more home pregnancy tests from the drug store, I called the doctor to tell him to re check, but there's no getting away from it."

He reached out and pulled me into his arms and I let him. I buried my face in his shirt, which smelled just like him, and the cologne he wore, axe. "Gab, I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"My mom wants me to get an abortion," I mumbled into him.

"Do you want to? It's your body."

"Technically she can do whatever she wants because I'm underage, but no I don't. Yet, I'm not ready to be a mother, I know that for sure."

"You don't have to do whatever you don't want to."

"I know," I replied quietly.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you at the hospital like that."

"I needed you that night."

He nodded. "I didn't want this to happen to you. That's why I was so curious and worried when you first told me you had sex. And drunken sex at that. I know how guy's can be when we're drunk and I regret the fact that I've done the same thing this guy did to you but I was trying to protect you from something I figured would happen sooner or later."

"It's not your job to protect me Troy…"

"I know that but ever since Donnie Williams in first grade I felt I had to."

I smiled at the memory of the school-yard kiss I had shared with the jerk of the first grade who'd called me pretty and forced me to be his girlfriend or he said his big brother would beat me up. Troy had been my little prince when he'd come to my rescue, pushing Donnie in the sandbox and telling him to stay away from me. Ever since Troy had been really protective of me when it came to boys.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be depressed after being taken advantage of by every guy you'd ever met."

I gave a him a sideways look and he smiled, bumping his forehead with mine. We started doing that around 7th grade after always bumping heads by accident as children.

"Did you find out who the guy was or do you remember anything from that night yet?"

I looked away from him for a second and then turned back to see his cloudy blue eyes. "Um... no, I didn't."

"So you haven't decided what you're going to do?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I've got to work on it. And trying to change my mom's mind."

"If you need anything," he started.

"I know, I know. I'll come get you, I promise."

He hugged me again as the bell rang. "Get to class, can't have you setting a bad example for the baby."

I tried to smile but I just shook my head. Troy was always trying to make the best out of a horrible situation. But I guess that's what I had to love about Troy. He would be there for me, I realized, no matter what. It was sort of like 'till death do us part, except we weren't married and death probably wouldn't even tear us apart.

**A/N: whaddya think? REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	5. Chapter 5

My Best Friends' Baby

Chapter 5

Troy kept a close eye on Gabriella for the next few weeks. He knew that no matter what she had said about being fine, she was bound to have a misstep somewhere. He couldn't exactly tell her what to do but he could watch her from a distance whenever he wasn't around her. Sort of like a guardian angel. So far, she had been doing well, but Troy wasn't taking any chances leaving her alone and then finding her unstable the minute he came back.

He was leaning against her locker when she showed up and walked around the corner with Taylor and Sharpay at her sides. She reached her locker and smiled at Troy. "Waiting for me?" she asked as he stepped aside and let her open her locker. Taylor and Sharpay stood a distance away talking about something Troy didn't care to listen to as he stared at Gabriella getting her books.

She turned and caught him staring, waving her hand over his face. "You okay?"

He blinked and looked at her real quick, not realizing what he was doing. "Huh?"

She looked at him strangely as Taylor and Sharpay let her know they were going to their lockers. "You were staring at me."

"Oh, uh sorry. I just…have you gotten bigger?"

Gabriella's mouth opened and Troy mentally slapped himself for saying that. "Thanks Troy, that's something every hormonally pregnant teenage girl wants to hear from her best friend."

He followed her as she went down the hall to class. "I mean, I kind of noticed. You have a slight bump of whatever they call it."

She stopped and turned to him smiling. "I do, thanks for noticing. I was trying to hide it, but I guess I'm not doing so well."

Troy shrugged. "I am your best friend. I notice these things."

She nodded as they walked in homeroom and he sat across from her seat. "So I've decided adoption would probably be best," she said, nervously playing with her hands.

Troy looked at her, taking in her beauty. "It's your choice. Whatever you feel is best."

She looked at him, biting her lip and unsure how to go about this. HE was the father of her baby after all. There had to be a way to ask for his help without exactly telling him that this was his baby. "I was hoping you could help me…"

Troy looked at her. "Help you do what?"

"Pick the family, you know after I talk to an agency and get things sorted. Maybe you could help me choose who I'm going to give the baby too. I don't want to make a bad choice you know and I value your opinion."

Troy looked at her, slightly startled that she was asking this from him. "Um, uh sure. No problem. Anything you need just let me know."

She smiled, turning around in her seat as Ms. Darbus walked in the room. When the bell rang, Troy got up and said goodbye to Gabriella, walking out of the room in a daze and all because of the junior sitting in Ms. Darbus' homeroom. Why hadn't he noticed the feelings she was giving him until now?

--

When the bell rang and Darbus went into her usual morning homeroom lecture, Taylor leant over her seat and caught Gabi's attention.

"So what's up with you and Troy?"

Gabriella looked at her friend startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You two, talking privately. What's up are you like interested in him or something?"

Gabriella scoffed. "No! Troy's just a friend. I'm not even looking for a relationship right now with this," she whispered, motioning toward her still slightly flat stomach under her hoodie.

"It is his baby though," Taylor whispered back. "Don't you want some kind of relationship that goes beyond friends with him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, Tay. We're just friends. I'm not keeping it anyway, I'm putting the baby up for adoption and I was asking if Troy would help me pick the parents, that's it."

"So you're just going to ask him for his opinion on his own baby's adoptive parents without telling him it's his baby?" Taylor asked, her voice getting slightly louder and Gabriella shushed her.

"I don't exactly know how to tell him. I mean he's a senior, he's graduating in 2 months what am I going to say to him? He's going to hate me."

"Gabriella you can't hide this from him. He deserves to know."

"I'm not risking it. I'm giving the baby up for adoption and by this time next year it'll all be forgotten."

Taylor shook her head. "I can't believe you're going to do that to him. What kind of person doesn't tell the guy she's having his baby and just gives it away like a sack of potatoes?"

Gabriella looked away feeling guilty and ashamed, understanding what Taylor was saying but not wanting to get into it. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

The bell rang and Taylor looked at Gabriella in disbelief before walking out the room and Gabriella groaned, following behind her as the figure sitting in front of Gabriella smirked, taking in the conversation she had just heard.

--

Troy wiped the sweat off his forehead as he dribbled the ball once again and shot, watching it go in the net with ease.

"Bolton!" Troy turned to see Chad walking out of the locker room. "Spending the rest of free period here?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I need to get some practice in for the big game."

Chad smiled. "Yeah, man I heard the scouts will be looking this time around."

Troy nodded, using his jersey to wipe the sweat again. "Yeah, I need a little work on some stuff."

"Alright man, I'll catch up with you later."

Troy went back to playing as Chad walked out the gym with a slam of the doors. The only sound in the gym now was troy's breathing and the basketball hitting the floor with each bounce. As he focused on making sure he was perfect in form and moves he heard the distant sound of heels against the floor.

He turned and found Kasey Simmons standing there in her short skirt and polo shirt watching him. "Hey superstar," she said, noticing he turned and had seen her already.

"Hey Kasey." He turned and made another short, sighing as it went in.

"Working I see. Does this have to do with next week's game?"

Troy nodded, making another shot. "I need to make sure I get accepted on a basketball scholarship if not anything else."

She stood watching him. "Good luck with that. I wish you the best."

"Thanks," he breathed making another shot and then taking and break, resting his hands on his knees.

"So...graduation. I'm excited, how about you?" Kasey asked, pacing around Troy making small talk.

Troy looked at her wondering about the sudden interest Kasey was taking in him. Of course, she was what most guys would consider hot and she was practically Queen of East High and yes Troy was the basketball captain, but she'd never taken such an interest in him before like this. "Uh, yeah."

"You better make sure that there's nothing holding you back," Kasey said, heading to sit on the bleachers in front of Troy.

Troy shook his head, pushing back his damn hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm just saying. You have friends that are a year younger than you, like Gabriella for instance. And from what I'm hearing, she has a cute little crush on you."

Troy chuckled, making another shot. "Funny, Kasey."

"I'm serious," she defended. "I kind of overheard her and Taylor talking in homeroom this morning. She likes you Troy, that's not hard to figure out. And I also happened to hear about her little situation."

Troy stopped and turned to her. "You know?"

"That's she's got a bun in over, yeah." Kasey smiled. "But I promise I won't say anything. I mean what would telling the whole school get me? I'll be out of here for good in a few months and you will you."

"What's your point?"

Kasey rolled her eyes. "My point is…how do you that baby's not yours?"

Troy eyes went wide and he dropped the ball. "Are you insane? What the hell? I never had sex with Gabriella."

"Not according to the conversation she and Taylor were having. Apparently that baby is yours. And she doesn't feel that you deserve to know. She thinks you're just going to move on, graduate and forget all about her and that because of that you need not know about your own child."

Troy head was taking in all this information. He grabbed the ball and looked at Kasey like she was crazy. "I...you're crazy." He started toward the locker room, needing to get away from this girl and clear his head from the thoughts she was putting in it.

"Don't believe, Troy," she called after him. "But when things start coming out and the truth is revealed, you'll wish you believed me."

Troy ran into the locker room breathing hard. What in the hell was Kasey saying. She was probably just delusional. Gabriella pregnant with his baby? That wasn't even remotely possible. He hadn't slept with her or…

The morning he woke up alone with the used condom and blood popped into his head, but he quickly shook it out. There was no way. That wasn't Gabriella; she would have told him if she did wouldn't she. She was his best friend; she wouldn't have just left and kept something so big from him. He stood in front of his locker in the locker room and put his head on it breathing deeply. Kasey was just crazy. Maybe she was jealous of Gabriella or something and…

He took one last deep breath. He quickly changed and grabbed his bag, heading out of the school. He needed to get away from this. He needed to think.

**A/N: blah blah blah..I was bored so I updated =] I hope u like it but I'm caught up in killing my boredom so I'm going to go back to typing ta-ta REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	6. Chapter 6

My Best Friends Baby

Chapter 6

Gabriella stood in the mirror staring at herself. She lifted her shirt slightly, seeing the tiny bulge at the bottom of her stomach. She examined it at all different angles, wondering what it would be like. She didn't feel any different yet and she didn't look that much different.

She pulled her shirt down and went down the stairs, finding her mother in the kitchen and heading for the fridge to grab a glass of water. Her mother looked at her and sighed. "Are you going to just ignore me now?"

Gabriella got her water and went to make herself some lunch.

"I'm still your mother, no matter how you feel about this."

"What kind of mother wants her daughter to kill her own child?" Gabriella asked her.

"Your 16, Gabriella. You don't need to deal with the stress of having a child at your age. It's not easy, let me tell you that."

Gabriella shook her head. "At least I know what would have become of me if Dad wasn't around."

Her mother stood up, getting closer to Gabi. "Don't speak to me like that."

"Would you have killed me if you and Dad weren't together mom? Would it have been that easy? Could you do it now?"

"Gabriella, I tried to give you the best okay. I know growing up, we weren't always the ideal family and I tried my hardest so you wouldn't have to go through what I did, but look where you are now."

"I didn't ask you to try for me," she screamed. "I can make my own damn decisions and I don't need you to try and save me."

"Gabriella you're ruining your future."

"I'm not keeping it! But I'm not killing it. I'm going to give my child a chance to live a good life. I'm not going to spend the next 16 years regretting having my kid and wishing I would have done better by it. I'm going to be a better mother than you ever were!"

When her mother's hand came in contact with her face, Gabriella took a step back, holding her cheek. "I hate you! If I was such a burden why didn't you just fucking kill me? It would have been so much better than this!"

--

Gabriella would up at the park, sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth as the sun started to set, but she hadn't moved once inch since she got here. She didn't exactly plan on moving either. If she could stay here for the rest of her life and get away from her problems, there was no doubt that she would but that wasn't the case here. She couldn't just run away from this, because wherever she went, it went to, it was inside of her.

She sighed, resting her hand on her stomach. "You're causing a bit of trouble and you're not even here yet, you know. I wonder if it will be any better once you're born."

"Talking to yourself?"

Gabriella glanced up to see Troy standing a mere 5 feet away. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, heading to sit down on the swing next to hers. "I could ask you the same thing, but I guarantee you our answers will be the same."

She looked at him oddly. "What could you possibly need time alone to think about?"

He sighed, looking up at the sky filled with stars. "It's a long story."

"Is it your Dad again?" Gabriella asked, knowing how hard Troy's Dad could work him sometimes.

He chuckled. "Nah, Dad's…Dad, but it's not about him. It's just something someone said to me."

"Like…" she said, trying to encourage him to go on. It was making her forget about her own issues and that was exactly what she was trying to do.

"Like…you."

She looked at him, not able to respond, but he spoke again before she could try to. "I've heard something that I'm a little uneasy about and it's making me feel…bad, like really bad."

Gabriella sat silently. "Is it…about me?"

He sighed before turning to look her in the eye. "Are you having my baby?"

Immediately Gabriella's mouth went dry as she stared at Troy. How did he find out about this? Against her better judgment, she went on with her lie. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone told me that she overheard you saying some stuff and one of those things being that the baby is mine."

She shook her head. "Does this person happen to be Kasey?"

"What does that matter? I want the truth."

She scoffed. "Troy, you know Kasey hates me. She'd use any info she can get against me."

"Gabriella, I just need answers. I woke up that same morning to a bloody condom and I haven't seen the girl who's blood I'm assuming was on the condom since. And you said yourself you don't know who you had sex with. Is there a possibility it could have been me? Is there a possibility that the baby is mine?"

It took Gabriella a lot to sit there and swallow as she lied. "Troy, don't you think I would tell you? I mean, do you not trust me?"

He looked at her, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I know it's just, I'm paranoid Gabs. I can't stop thinking about what Kasey was saying…"

"Well, you know me. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"You promise me?" He asked and it took Gabriella everything she had to sit there and nod her head. "Maybe I'm just nervous. About college and scouts, I'm probably just freaking out. I should relax, calm myself down and get some rest. And probably stop listening to Kasey."

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Maybe."

"You okay?" he asked standing up from the swing.

She nodded, a fake smiled plastered on her face. "I'm fine."

"You need a ride back? It's getting pretty late."

She shook her head and stood up. "I'll just walk, it's out of your way anyway."

"Gab, you sure? I don't mind, you know I don't..."

"Troy, I'm good. Just go home."

She watched as Troy fought with himself on whether to leave or stay, but finally caved in. "Call me if anything happens, got it?"

She nodded, playing with her hands and not meeting his face. He hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug weakly. "Bye."

As he drove away, Gabriella let the tears stream out of her eyes. She couldn't believe she had just lied to him like that. Friendship was supposed to be about trust. Trusting the person with all your secrets and confiding in them all your wrongs and rights. And here she was completely lying to her best friend as he asked her about their baby, which he thinks in no way could be his thanks to her lying. What was she doing? What was she getting herself into? And what would she do if he ever found out? She knew by now that she was digging herself into deeper and deeper wholes as he days went on. About 6 more months of this and maybe she could get away free.

--

"I feel so bad Sharpay, I just flat out lied to him."

Sharpay sighed. "Well, do you plan on telling him the truth?"

"No!"

"Then what's the big deal. You said yourself that by this time next year, you want it all to be forgotten."

"But, I don't want to feel guilty about it for the rest of my life."

Sharpay looked up from filing her nails. "Then tell him. It's his kid, but there's not much he can do about it now. It's already happened and it's your body so you can do whatever you want with it. Plus you're giving him a free ticket. You're giving the baby up for adoption right? That means he doesn't have to worry. He can head off to college with a scholarship and you can finish high school no problem."

"Well, how would you feel if this was you Shar?"

Sharpay giggled a little. "Honey, for one, I would never sleep with Troy. He's just too…arrogant for me. Spoiled and arrogant don't mix…"

"He's not that arrogant, only when it comes to girls and basketball."

"As I was saying," Sharpay continued, glaring. "Second, I'm graduating, so first thought for me won't be to keep the baby. I'd let him know of my plans because it's my body my choice and he'll just have to accept that and move on."

"You just don't get it Shar, he's my best friend. We're still going to talk. There's no way I can hide it from him forever."

"Who said you have to hide it forever, just until it blows over a bit."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how would that look when we're 70-something years old and I'm telling him 'Hey, Troy, remember that baby I had when I was 16? Well it was your kid and I didn't tell you because I was afraid to mess up our friendship'?"

Sharpay looked lost in thought for a second. "It'd be better than not at all."

"Urgh!"

"Look Gabriella," Sharpay sat up, frustrated looking her friend in the face. "I care about Troy, believe it or not, which means I have to care about you, because you're sort of a package deal. So believe me when I say, you have to do what you want. It has to come from the heart. Whatever you think is best for the kid go for it. But you have to make this decision by yourself. I'm not you, so our plans might be completely different in cases like this and I can only give you advice on how I would react."

Gabriella stared at the wall. "I just wish it wasn't all so hard. With my Mom being so extremely pissed at me, Kasey spreading rumors and telling Troy about my biggest secret, Troy doubting my loyalty as a friend already, and me with no way to explain the truth, this is the worst thing I've had to deal with."

Sharpay rubbed the girls back. "Just hang in there; it'll all be sorted out soon enough."

"I hope so," Gabi replied, pouting.

Sharpay smiled, glancing at the clock. "Oh boy, I gotta get going, I've got some fittings for my possibly prom dresses at this shop. Are you planning on going to the junior prom?"

Gabriella laughed. "Me? Pregnant, no?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm sure I can help you find a guy that want so bad to have sex with a pregnant girl for one night on prom night."

Gabriella nodded as Sharpay hugged her with a parting kiss on the cheek. "Love ya, honey. See you later."

Gabriella waved as Sharpay dashed off towards her car and her dress fittings. She knew one thing for sure, she was screwed. Big Time.

--

"So, do you honestly think she could be having your kid?" Chad asked as he relaxed on the patio chair next to Troy.

Troy shrugged, staring out into the fresh air and shining sun. "I don't know, but I'm just so confused at this point."

"Sounds like you don't trust her."

"I do," Troy protested. "It's just...the way Kasey came about telling me. There was this feeling that was just nagging me. And I can shake it; I just have to find out."

"And you asked her honestly to tell the truth?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded. "And she answered as so she says, honestly."

"Well then, there you have it. Why can't you just take what she gave you?"

"Because, I can't shake that feeling. I want to believe she would never lie to me, but I think she is. It's

the way she is lately, her walk, her stance, her head."Just go with your gut feeling, but if your gut tells you some stupid things, just keep focused on what we practiced."

Troy shrugged. "That's not going to stop me from thinking about it."

Chad smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "I never said it was going to stop it, it just made him milder to our actions. Keep it up Bolton."

**A/N: almost a filler basically but i just had to take some time to think of ideas, but then it came to me nd my hands flew across the keyboard =) REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	7. Chapter 7

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 7

**A/N: okay so first off I want to say sorry for the last chapter. After reading it over twice, I didn't realize the first time I had overlooked a bunch of spelling mistakes. I wrote this chapter one night and towards the end of the chapter, I got sleeping and my words started not making sense and I told myself I would look over it later, but the only thought on my mind was going to bed. So I slipped up and I'm kind of embarrassed at the amount of spelling errors but I guess what's done is done and I was way too lazy to fix them and them replace it. But anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy..And I promise I looked over this one much better than the last. **

**=) Cee**

* * *

_"This many girls of my age group, coming out of their teenage years and going into womanhood, becoming a young lady and they go through different emotional rollercoasters. When you're on a rollercoaster, like in regular life, you can't just get off in the middle of the ride. You have to ride it out until it stops. And at the end of that ride, it might feel like that rollercoaster was fun, even thought it might have had a couple of twirls, spins and drops that made you cry." ~Lil Mama, Emotional Rollercoaster~_

Gabriella sat in her room, flipping through papers that she'd gotten from the adoption agency. Sprawled out in front of her were hundreds of families wanting a baby. She'd read half of their stories and it kind of made her feel guilty that these 20, 30 and 40 year old couples had been trying to years to get pregnant and hadn't been successful and here she was, not even trying to get pregnant but it happened anyway. She honestly wished she could give all these women babies, but she was only having one. There were so many heart-breaking stories on what these people had been through and she was having trouble deciding who she wanted to raise her child.

The lady at the adoption agency, Martha, had told her to take a few days to think it over, review the families and decide who was best for raising her future child, but so far Gabi wasn't having much luck.

She looked over at her cell phone, the time displayed on her front screen. Troy was supposed to have been here 15 minutes ago to help her. She still hadn't shared the truth with him yet, and the further along she got in her pregnancy, the harder it seemed to have to tell him one day. She was getting attached to the child growing in her stomach and it didn't help that the baby was Troy's. That just made her want to keep the baby even more, but she knew this was the best choice. With Troy going off to college, and her having issues with her mother, she wasn't going to have the time, or the ability to raise a baby. She still had another year of high school and being a single mom just wasn't an option, just like telling Troy about this baby before she had it.

Just as Gabriella was about to give up looking at family, Troy walked into her room with his keys in hand, looking apologetically.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

Gabriella looked at him, hair all messy, him breathing hard, his clothes looking all disheveled. She knew he'd been with some girl before coming over to see her and turned her head to hide the hurt in her eyes. She knew what he was like, so it shouldn't have surprised her. She shouldn't have expected to him to stop sleeping with girls just because she was pregnant. He had no idea it was his and judging by the fact that he was so confused she knew he'd probably gone out and had sex with some random girl to clear his head. She knew him and how he was, and she never should have thought he would change. And she knew if she told him now, he'd probably leave her and go out and do more of what he did best; play basketball and fuck girls.

"It's fine. I was just looking at some couples who were looking to adopt."

"Cool," he said, fixing his hair and then straightening his clothes as Gabriella tried not to look too bothered about it. But it wasn't like Troy didn't notice the look she had. "Gabi, I'm sorry. I'm an ass and I know how much this meant to you. I shouldn't have fooled around before coming here."

She gave him a fake smile. "Don't worry about it Troy. I know you and it doesn't matter; you're here now and that counts."

He nodded, picking up a page with a couple and their one daughter who couldn't have any more and were looking to adopt another child so their daughter could have a sibling/playmate.

"They look good," he commented and Gabriella shook her head.

"I was trying to go for someone who didn't have any kids."

"Right," he replied, shuffling through the papers. "So how did your appointment go?"

Gabriella continued leafing through the papers, knowing he was referring to her 5 month appointment. "Fine."

"You know what you're having yet?"

"Not until next month. I don't really want to know though. I just want to go through with the adoption and move on."

"You sure about that?"

Gabriella sighed. "Positive. I know I'm not ready to be a mother and with my own mother being a pain in the ass, I feel I could snap any day now."

"It will be fine, Gabs. I'm here to help you know. Even in September, when I got away, don't hesitate to call me for anything. Even if you just want to talk or feel like crying."

Gabriella shook her head. "I've done a lot of crying. I don't think I could make another tear if I tried."

Troy smiled, holding up a paper. "How about them?"

Gabi took the paper from him, reading the text on the paper.

_Bradley and Jessica Landis. Couple living in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Bradley, 29, and Jessica, 27, have been trying for a baby since they got married at the age of 23 and 21. After finding out Jessica had problems with her ovaries and Bradley had a low sperm count, the two were disappointed, but kept trying. After having 5 miscarriages, Jessica is tired of the heartbreak and the two have decided to go with adopting a baby. "At this point, as long as we get a baby, I don't care where it comes from as long as it's healthy," Jessica says. The couple is reaching out to anyone who feels they can't take care of or don't want their child, saying they will give the child a wonderful home._

She smiled. "They sound like a really nice couple. Maybe we should go meet them."

"So you going to tell that Martha lady that this it is?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I really want them. I want them to have my baby." She looked up at Troy and it took her everything she had not to add our baby onto that sentence. If Troy liked the family and she liked the family, then it was settled. This was their baby's future mom and dad.

Troy watched as Gabriella lay back and put her hands over her stomach. He hesitantly moved over to her, placing his hand on her swollen tummy. "My niece or nephew is going to have the best life it can have."

Gabi stared at him as he stroked her stomach lightly. It occurred to her that he was talking to his son or daughter, calling him or her by its invalid name. When tears started flowing from her eyes and the interaction, she felt even guiltier for what she was doing, but she didn't have a choice. She wasn't going to change her mind now, this was how it was going to be.

"Brie," Troy said, moving his hand away from her stomach and reaching for her to pull her into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled, trying to wipe away her tears. "I just..this is the family my child is going to grow up with. I'm having second thoughts about giving him or her away, but I know this is best because I'm not ready for this emotionally or financially. They deserve a baby, the Landis', and why not be the one to give them one, to make their dreams happen."

Troy nodded, not knowing what else to say to her, but hoping that things worked out for the best because he really cared about her and couldn't watch silently as she suffered from whatever she was harboring inside her any longer.

--

Martha smiled at Gabriella and Troy and stood up as they entered her office a few days later. "Gabriella, it's nice to see you again sweetheart. Who is this you brought along with you?"

"Um, this is Troy. He's my best friend and he's helping me pick out the adoptive parents for the baby."

Martha smiled, shaking Troy's hand. "Nice to meet you Troy. Have a seat guys."

Martha watched admiringly as Troy held out the chair for a slightly pregnant Gabriella before sitting down himself.

"Okay so last time I saw you, you left here with some papers of families looking to adopt. And when I spoke to you yesterday you said you had decided on Brad and Jessica?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I really think they'd make the best parents, especially since they've been trying so hard."

Martha smiled. "Right, so I called Brad and Jessica and told them about the offer and to say they are thrilled is an understatement. They're here today to meet you and ask you a few questions concerning your pregnancy and all that other stuff, is that okay?"

Gabriella looked at Troy who was just sitting silently, letting her make all the major moves in this situation. She then turned back to Martha and nodded.

Martha smiled. "Okay, well I'll go get them and you two just sit tight."

As Martha left the room, Gabi turned to Troy and he immediately comforted her. "You okay?"

She breathed in deeply and let it out before speaking again. "I'm scared."

"Gabi.."

"Troy this is it. This is the family I'm giving up all rights to my child to. In 5 months when I have this baby, it will be theirs, forever."

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"It's just..I didn't realize it until now," she confessed. "What if they don't like me? What if they won't want the baby because I'm some stupid 16 year old who went and got herself pregnant?"

Troy shook his head. "They're not going to think that. They're going to be happy that you're giving them a baby."

Gabriella bit her lip. "I hope so."

Martha walked back into the room followed by Brad and Jessica, Gabriella noticed from the picture she had seen of them.

"Gabriella, this is Brad and Jessica. Guys, this is Gabriella and her friend Troy."

Gabriella smiled nervously as she shook both of their hands, Troy doing the same. "Gabriella, why don't you just tell Brad and Jessica a little bit about your situation. I mean, if you want to."

Gabriella nodded. "Um, my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 16. I'm about 5 months pregnant and I'm not exactly sure who the father is. I woke up one morning hung-over and then 3 weeks later I find out I'm pregnant. My mom and I haven't been getting along since I found out I was pregnant and she doesn't support me in giving the baby up for adoption. I basically want my baby to have a good life and I read your story and after hearing that you guys have been trying so long and that you've had so many failed attempts, I think I want you to have my baby, since I know I'm not really fit to raise it myself."

Jessica stepped forward, pulling Gabriella into a hug. "Thank you, for choosing us. You don't know how much it means."

Gabriella smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she made the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. "I just want everyone to be happy."

Troy rubbed her back gently as Gabriella let all the emotions flow through her. She knew that this was probably going to turn out for the best, but she'd never been more scared in her life. She just wanted to do right by this baby. And this was the best she could do, considering the circumstances. She took a deep breath, facing the facts, this was happening and it wasn't going to stop. Her life was on fast pace now and it wasn't going to slow down and she just had to ride it out.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	8. Chapter 8

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 8

Gabriella sighed as she closed her locker and started down the hallway to her next class. It was an emotional roller coaster of a week and she was glad it was finally Friday. She'd spent a lot of time going over her decisions for the adoptions and worrying so much about everything that she was literally spent.

Walking out into the school parking lot and spotting Taylor waiting for her by their bus, she started over, ignoring the many stares after her. She was pretty used to it by now and if people weren't going to accept the fact that yes, she was pregnant, then that was their issue.

"Hey, Gabs, what's wrong you look stressed?"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "I am I guess. It's just a lot to handle."

"Well you're not doing it alone. Troy's helping you isn't he?"

"Yeah, but…it's not like he's obligated to. He doesn't know…at least not yet, so he shouldn't and doesn't feel the need to support me 100%."

"So he's not helping out?"

"No, he is, don't get me wrong. It's just, he's still Troy, and so he's still…"

"Going out and sleeping with every girl he can get his hands on?"

Gabriella nodded, boarding the bus and taking her seat.

"Hun, you know Troy cares about you. He's a guy though, you can't exactly change his ways," Taylor informed her.

She shrugged, hugging her books as tight as she could without putting a strain on her tummy. "I was stupid to think I could. I just don't get how he can be some sensitive and what not with me and then go off and treat every other girl like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured."

"Well, you're special to him. Maybe that's a sign," she smiled nudging Gabriella playfully.

Gabi smiled, looking up out the bus window and spotting Troy leaning against his car with some blond bombshell writing her number on his arm. "Yeah, not possible."

Taylor pulled her face away from the window. "Don't dwell on him right now, worry about that little baby in your stomach. You're responsible for 2 lives now and I'm sure stressing over something so small isn't good."

"I guess you're right, but…is it bad that I want some kind of relationship that goes beyond friendship with him? Something like what all those girls are getting, but just a little bit more?"

"Gabs, you can't make yourself feel jealous of all those sluts he's been with. You are so better than that."

"Can't be that much better if I'm where I'm at," she said looking down at her swollen belly.

"So you slept with him once, that doesn't make you a slut. And you can't level yourself down to that. If you really want him and he really wants you, he'd realize it and change over time and you would be waiting, not stressing. Trust me, this is going to be one of those things that he looks back on 10 years from now and realize he fucked up. And he's going to want you and you're going to be off happy with some other guy and things will be wonderful."

Gabriella looked at her friend. "Yeah, that's really helping me," she answered sarcastically. "I don't want another guy. I want Troy."

"Are you going to tell Troy that you want him?"

Gabi went silent as Taylor nodded. "I thought so. Might as well give up the dream now. I don't want to be negative but you focus, Gabriella, on one thing and one thing only and I'm telling you, it sure as hell isn't Troy Bolton."

She looked back out the window to see the blond twirling a piece of her hair around a finger and kissing Troy on the cheek. She noted he checked her out as she walked away and then glanced at the number on his arm before smiling to himself and hoping into his car to drive away. And it gave her the strongest feeling that Taylor was right.

Gabriella walked in the house and walked to the fridge, going to grab an afternoon snack before retiring to her room. It didn't look like her mom was home and she was glad for that. She didn't need another argument right now. As she closed the door to the refrigerator, she stepped back as she came face to face with a half naked middle aged man with a hairy chest.

"Who the fuck are you?" She screamed stepping back to the utensil drawer and grabbing a knife.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Bill Anderson."

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief as if his name was supposed to clue her in. "I repeat again, who the fuck are you? And why are you in my kitchen without a shirt?"

"I..."

"Gabriella!" her mother's voice yelled as she came in the kitchen in a white dress shirt that went mid thigh. "Put down the knife!"

Gabriella's face contorted in confusion as she rested the knife on the counter. "What is going on here?"

She watched as her mother moved toward the Bill guy and rested her hand on his chest. "Gabi, honey, this is Bill…"

Gabriella scoffed. "You're sleeping with this guy? Are you kidding me, Mom? You're fucking 42 years old acting like you're 22."

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"I can't believe this. This is like the 4th guy this year and this time you've brought him home."

"Shut up! Okay, at least I'm not having a baby by my 17 year old best friend!"

Gabriella paused, the tears coming to her eyes. "That hurts Mom. Thanks for that. Better yet, thanks for all the support you've been giving me throughout all of this. You're the best mother a girl could ever have." She turned to go to her room but then stopped. "And just so you know, I hate you. So much. I wish Dad were here and not you."

She ran up to her bedroom slamming the door as her face became soaked with tears. She packed all her stuff in a blind rage as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Go the fuck away! I don't want to be around you!" she yelled, zipping up her bags and throwing stuff around her as her eyes became even more clouded with tears.

"Gabriella, open the door."

Gabriella grabbed her two bags and jerked open the door coming face to face with her mother.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere you're not," she snapped, moving around her mother and down the stairs.

"Gabriella Montez, You get back here right now! We have to talk about this."

"We're not talking about anything. I'm leaving and you….you can go back to fucking Bill."

She left her mother standing in their living room as she ran out to her car. This is not what she wanted. This is not what she was prepared for, but it looked like now this was what she had to deal with.

She sat in her car for a few minutes, thinking about what she was going to do and wondering where she was suppose to go before an idea popped into her head. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea now, but it's not like she had a whole list to choose from.

Taylor opened up the door in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She rose her eyebrows in question seeing her friend standing there with two bags occupying her arms and her baby bump clearly visible through her shirt with her hoodie unzipped.

"I was going to ask why you were here, but I'm guessing it has something to do with your mother?"

Gabriella nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

Taylor nodded, opening the door wider to let Gabriella in. "You don't even have to ask babe, you're always welcome here. Let me just set up the guest room for you."

Gabriella shook her head. "No that's okay; I'll just take the couch."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Gabs, you're pregnant, you should be sleeping on a couch. And do you really think I'd let you sleep on the couch when they're two perfect good bedrooms?"

She finally gave up protesting and followed Taylor up the stairs, standing by and watching as Taylor set up the room. When she finished she sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella expectantly. "So is it alright if I ask what happened?"

Gabriella shrugged. "She's just…not being the supportive Mom she should be. She's bringing home these different guys and treating me like shit and I just can't be around that right now."

"So you just left?"

"Pretty much," she nodded.

Taylor stared at her for a few minutes. "There's something else, what did she say to you?"

Gabriella sighed, wiping a few stray tears. "She uhhh, when I called her out for bringing random guys home and acting like she was 22 years old again, she told me she was glad that she wasn't the one having a kid by her best friend."

Taylor shook her head. "She said that?"

Gabriella nodded. "I just….if I didn't already feel bad enough about it, it wouldn't have mattered much…"

"Gabi, I know you've been stressing about this for weeks, but your Mom is wrong. Everyone makes mistakes and this yours. And she shouldn't really say anything because if I don't remember, she had you when she was 17. So if she's getting on you about it that means it's her fault. That means she didn't set a good enough example for you. She's just going to have to deal with this, like everyone else has. I could get my Mom to talk to her if you want?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I appreciate it Tay, but let her have her time with her precious Bill, and thank for the talk and the room. I couldn't have a better friend…well besides Sharpay, but her place is a little too high maintenance for me."

The two girls giggled and said goodnight as Taylor went back to whatever she was doing before Gabriella showed up and Gabriella went to take a nap.

She had to clear her mind and forget about everything. She had to let everything go and try her best to relax and move on. She was determined to do what she had to make sure that from now on, she could be strong, that this was her time to overcome and be the girl she never could be before. This was when she was going to stop being such a scared, nervous, a little. She was going to be big, strong, determined and most of all a mother. Although she wouldn't be taking care of her child once it was born, she was still a mother whether she kept the baby or not. And being a mother required her being a woman first and she had a long way to make that dream come true, but if she started now and worked hard enough, she was pretty positive it would happen.

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	9. Chapter 9

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so this chapter goes out to a reviewer hsm-zanessafanforever who gave me the idea of having Gabriella meet a new guy that drives Troy crazy and brings him to his senses. HOPEFULLY! As she said, maybe this will make him stop playing around and realize what he's missing out on, even if he doesn't quite realize it yet. So thanks to her(and i assuming you are a she and if you're not, I'm srry, but I just figured you were because it's a majority girls on this site, with the exceptions of a few guys. And if you're not a she then dude, I'm sorry lol). Anyway enjoy the chapter. Oh and sorry if they're any spelling mistakes I started working on this chapter and my fingers flew across the keyboard and I was kind of rushing to get this out. =)**

Troy walked into school Monday morning with a killer hangover from the night before. He knew he shouldn't have gone out drinking on a school night, but he couldn't resist it. And to make matters worse he had slept with some random girl yet again. It was become such a habit now to sleep around that even he was getting tired of it, but somehow he couldn't pull himself to stop.

He rubbed his head as he walked down the halls with his binder in his hand and backpack slung over one shoulder. He knew today was going to be a long enough day already with him feeling like crap and when he turned the corner near his locker and saw Gabriella, it just made him feel even worse.

She was standing at her locker with some guy. Troy could instantly put two and two together when he saw Gabriella giggling and the guy grinning. His hands balled up at his sides and he inwardly imagined walking right up and knocking the kid out right there, but he kept his cool and walked over to them, interrupting not so subtly but not exactly caring.

"Hey, Gabs, what are you up to?" He said, giving Gabriella his full attention and purposely cutting off the guy in the middle of talking.

"Oh, uh hey Troy. Um this is Travis. Travis Parker. He's in my English class."

"Uh huh, so you up for hanging out this afternoon?"

She looked at him, slightly confused and then looked back at Travis who was looking slightly annoyed, but waited patiently. "Actually, Travis was just…"

"Great, my house at 4, see you," he said kissing Gabriella on the cheek and walking off swiftly. That was sure to make pretty boy run away.

He heard Gabriella make a quick apology to Travis and promise to catch up later before he heard her footsteps behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy?" She snapped at him. He stopped and turned around, causing her to slow down so she wouldn't bump into him.

"What's wrong with me? I should be asking you that question. What was that?" he asked, motioning to Travis' retreating back.

"I was talking to a friend. Is there a problem with that?"

"You're pregnant…"

"No shit Sherlock! So what, that means I can't have friends now?"

"Not male friends."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me!"

"You heard me." He replied, not standing down, which infuriated her even more.

"You are such a hypocrite!" she screamed at him. "You can go and sleep with every girl that has a pulse, but I can't have a friend that happens to be a guy?"

"That's not what I mean…"

"That is what you mean! I mean what is it with you these days? One minute you pretend to care and then the next minute you don't. You'd think it was you having the mood swings and not me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt okay," he snapped, but she wasn't cowering away, not yet. Not until she got some answers.

"I swear to God! You're making me dizzy with the way you're acting Troy. Why don't you just go do what you do best and leave me the hell out of it."

He scoffed. "So what now. Are you going to go sleep with that Travis kid?"

"I was just talking to him," she stressed. "I'm not you! I got pregnant by accident Troy, one time! How about before you come trying to give me advice on my sex life, you fix up your own."

With that, she walked around him and down the hall, ignoring the stares that they had brought with their argument. And for once in his life, all Troy could do was stand there and watch.

"So word around town is you've dumped Troy and moved on?" Taylor asked Gabriella later that day as she and Sharpay found her in the library.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. People had been staring at her all day and whispering during every class. Her argument this morning with Troy had brought a lot more attention to herself than she'd expected. "Troy and I were never together, so dump isn't the right word."

"She means as a friend," Sharpay cleared up. "People have been talking and gossip says you and him are no longer friends."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well what happened."

She shook her head. "He got on me about talking to Travis this morning..."

"Travis Parker?" Sharpay perked up. "The cutie in your English class?"

She nodded and Sharpay smiled. "Gabi! I never thought I'd say this but way to go."

She giggled. "It's not like that. We were just talking. Travis had mentioned he heard a lot of rumors about me being pregnant and he wanted to let me know that if I'd ever needed someone to talk to, I could call him."

"He gave you his number!" Sharpay screeched, causing the librarian to hush them.

"Jesus Shar, yes okay. It's not even that serious. He's a friend and Troy goes all ballistic on me."

Taylor looks at her knowingly. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he'd come around."

"Tay, I would hardly call that coming around. He was being a complete hypocrite. I can't even talk to a guy, yet he can go around and sleep with every girl he pleases?"

"Gabriella, you don't get it."

"What am I not getting?" she looked at her friends confused.

Sharpay smiled. "He likes you."

"What? No. And if he does he has a funny way of showing it."

"Yes! Gabi, he's jealous that you're talking to other guys. Either he's just really possessive or he likes you and I bet it's the latter."

Gabriella shook her head. "Whatever. That's good for him I guess. I'm tired of chasing after him. I'm tired of waiting for him to notice me as more than just a friend. So I'm done being the quite best friend with the crush. I might as well move on. And no that doesn't mean I'm going to date Travis. I'm just getting over Troy."

Taylor looked at Sharpay and Sharpay looked back. They both smiled and then let out a cheer.

"Finally! I was waiting for the day you'd notice that he's a complete douche bag who doesn't deserve a girl like you salivating over him."

Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "You deserve so much better. Someone who can take a hint. Someone who won't play with your heart."

Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again. "And I supposed you two think that guy is Travis?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and she giggled at them.

"Maybe, just maybe. We'll see okay, because there's still the baby and I don't want to get too involved or serious about anything right now."

"So what does think mean with Troy?" Sharpay wondered. "Are you going to tell him it's his?"

Gabi shrugged, glancing at the wall. "I don't know. It's not like he'll care anyway, so what's the point. Plus in 4 months the baby won't even be mine. Who knows if I'll ever see it again?"

Taylor shrugged. "Well, in case you decide that he should know, which I think he should regardless of whether you guys are on speaking terms or not, don't wait too late to tell him. Things could get really messy."

"IF she tells him," Sharpay says. "Right now, he's not exactly showing that he's father material, so Gabriella has no obligation to tell him anything."

"Well that's Gabriella choice," Taylor replied and they both looked at her.

She sighed. It was her choice and it was an extremely difficult choice. And then there were those ugly thoughts. Would he be angry? Sad? Would he ever listen to her or talk to her again? Would they ever get on speaking terms long enough for him to even tell him? She had a strong feeling that this was not the end of the drama, as much as she wished; she still had a long road to go.

**R&R! I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again. I'm going away for a month and I'm bringing my laptop, but I'm not sure if i'm going to have internet access where I'll be at. So in the off case that I don't, this might be the last update for a little while. But I guess if I can't post, I'll have more time to write, so by the time I can post, i'll have plenty to give you guys :) enjoy ur summer vacation DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE MTV AWARDS TONIGHT! oooh I cant wait, hope we see some Zanessa!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	10. Chapter 10

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 10

Gabriella's POV

I sighed, playing with my hands nervously and flipping my hair over my shoulder as I glanced at Travis from the corner of my eye. I didn't understand why I was getting so nervous and jumpy around him. It wasn't like I liked him…was it?

I bit my lip, flipping the page in the book that was resting on my thighs as I curled up on the couch, my knees up as far as they could go with my stomach in the way. I pulled on a strand of my hair before I hear a sigh from Travis as he closed his own book.

I looked up as he looked towards me with a smile. "Is it just me or is this getting old quick?" He asked, leaning back on the couch.

I smiled, tugging on my hair some more as I debated getting back to the book or talking to him. I knew it was seem pretty rude if I ignored him to read, so as soon as I thought about it, I pushed the book aside.

He grinned, turning so his body was facing mine. "Good then, maybe my first instinct about you was wrong, like I'd hoped."

I laughed, pulling my knees closer. "And what might that have been?"

"That you were a goody two shoes."

I faked a gasp and hit him on the arm as he laughed at me. "I'm not that good, and plus I really don't think anyway could call me a goody two shoes with the condition I'm in now."

He shook his head lightly. "That doesn't matter. Everyone's entitled to their mistakes right?"

I shrugged, biting my lip again. "I guess, but I'm not a goody two shoes."

He laughed. "Okay, but you have to prove it."

I rolled my eyes. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Travis shrugged, switching his position on the couch so he was sitting closer to me, not that I really cared. "I think you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, just like I've figured everything out. Because I've got so much going for me, right?" I asked sarcastically and rhetorically.

He shook his head. "You just love scrutinizing yourself don't you?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself but then I stopped, realizing it was kind of true. "I don't scrutinize everything I do though."

He looked at me. "But you do it a lot. I've know you for what, 6 months and I've really gotten to know you for about 2 weeks and that's probably the first thing I noticed about you. That and the fact that you are amazing pretty."

I blushed, ducking my head under my hair. "Are you trying to suck up to me?"

He grinned. "Is it working?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I think you have to try a little bit harder to impress me."

He shrugged. "Well I can't be that far off right? I've already made you blush."

"It takes a lot more to win me over than just making me blush. Anyone can make me blush with just the right compliment."

"Okay, well how about this; I've never seen someone so cool and calm about most things as you are. Despite the fact that you think you're completely damned to hell because you're pregnant I've seen you smile maybe 6 times. I think you should smile way much more though because it's a smile that's too pretty to waste," he said making me blush. "And I love that you blush so easily."

"Shut up," I giggled, but I didn't really want him to.

"What about when you're in class. You get this seriously concentrated look on your face and you stare into space like your daydreaming and then when you get caught you look so confused and innocent."

I scoffed, smiling. "What have you been stalking me?"

He smiled. "You're worth being stalked, what can I say?"

I folded my arms across my chest, leaning back. "Go on, I think I need more convincing."

He chuckled, looking down. "I think that's all I've got."

I pretended to frown. "So big bad Travis can't live up to his challenge after all?"

He shook his head. "I never said I was done, I just have to look into you a little more."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I intend to," he whispered as I felt him moving closer to me. "Very soon."

"Mhmm, good luck with that," I whispered back.

"I don't need luck," he said before our lips met in a kiss that had me erupting with fireworks inside my tummy. Either that or my baby was kicking.

Seconds later, he pulled away much too quick and I opened my eyes to see him sitting there in shock. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't be," I stated simply. "I liked it."

He just nodded before our lips came in contact again and I could say that sitting there kissing Travis on Taylor's parents couch, I was as content as I had been in a while. And I liked it.

"Troy fucking Bolton! Get your ass out here right now!" Sharpay screamed as she stood in the doorway to the Bolton household.

Troy stood up from his place on the couch, sighing as Chad followed behind him.

"What do you want Sharpay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't ask me what I want! I came here with a purpose and when I get to it you listen, got it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway what is up with you? I understand that you're Troy fucking Bolton and you get whatever you want around East High because you're the freaking man on campus, but why are you acting like more of a dick these days?"

Troy glanced over at Chad who had situated himself leaning on the counter with a bottle of water and he shrugged, giving him a look that said he wasn't in this, just watching the show.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dump, Bolton!" she warned as Chad chuckled from the counter.

"He's not playing," he took a sip from his bottle as Troy sent a glare his way. "Sorry, I'll go back to silent watching."

"Thanks," Troy added sarcastically, turning back to Sharpay. "Seriously, Shar. What are kind of crap are you accusing me of this time?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't get you! As a matter of fact," she turned to Chad. "I don't get you either. I don't get men at all."

"What did we do this time?" Chad asked.

"It's not you! It's him," she sighed, motioning to Troy.

He threw his hands up. "I still don't know what I did."

"You were being an ass, that's what?"

It suddenly dawned on him and he looked at the blonde tiredly. "Is this about Gabi?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up excitedly. "Well finally he gets it! Hooray!"

Troy turned on his heel, heading back to his living room. "Whatever, you've addressed the issue, please leave."

"Troy!" She whined following him. "Can you please just tell me what's up? I've know you since grade school and you've never acted like this much of a jackass before."

He groaned, plopping down on the couch as Chad came in the room, sitting on the armrest next to him and Sharpay seated herself on the edge of the coffee table.

"Troy, c'mon. You've been weird lately, weirder than usual. Gabs told me about the whole Travis thing and I know this might sound annoying coming from me since I'm a girl and naturally I take her side, but seriously Troy?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! That is my best friend Troy! And whatever issues you have with her, you take up with her straight on, or you have to deal with me. I don't care if I've known you first, she's way too important to me. And I have to confront you on the way you treat her, then damn it, I will!"

Troy sighed. "I don't care; let her go sleep with Travis if she wants to."

Sharpay glared. "You know that's not fair. One, she's pregnant and she's not that stupid. Two, she's just friends with the guy. Three, what you said to her was unnecessary. You should know that we all have watched you two dance around each other for years and you really need to stop. Sleeping with every girl at East High isn't going to make you stop liking her. And it isn't going to make her want you, as you can see. She's just going to grow farther and farther away."

Troy just sat there, his jaw tight as he focused on the wall. Sharpay groaned at his reaction, standing up and looking to Chad. "I give up. I tried, now you deal with him, I'm done and gone."

Chad watched as Sharpay left and he looked over to Troy who was still focusing on that blank space on the wall. He thought about opening his mouth to say something, but it dawned on him that there was nothing else to say because Sharpay had said it all. He left the room, knowing it was all up to Troy to make the decision now.

**R&R plz =)**

**Troyellaishottndsexy**


	11. Chapter 11

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 11

Gabriella was standing at her locker when Troy finally showed up the next day. She wasn't exactly paying attention to her surroundings this morning, but more focused on what had happened last night. This is why she hadn't heard Troy walk up and why she didn't really care.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?"

Gabriella continued taking her books out of her locker before she closed it and went to walk away.

"Gabriella, please!" Troy said, catching her arm.

She turned slowly, holding her books against her chest. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She glanced around before looking back to him. "Is that it? You're sorry, and that's supposed to fix everything?"

He shrugged. "What do you want me to say? I'm not good at this. I mess up all the time and I rarely say sorry."

She nodded. "Fine, whatever."

As she turned to walk away, Troy caught her arm again. "Why are you making this difficult?"

"Why are you such an arrogant asshole?" She snapped back. "Wait, I think I can answer that, because you don't care. You don't care about anything but yourself. You don't care who you hurt as long as things are all fine for you, am I right? I don't even know why I was friends with you for so long."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well I'm trying here."

"Trying to do what? Make me feel guilty? Make me feel like shit? Great, because it's working."

"Gabriella…"

"Troy, just don't okay. I'm done. I'm done being your friend and I'm done being your punching bag."

As she walked away, Troy turned and let his head fall into her locker.

"Hey," Travis said, sitting in the desk beside Gabriella.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"You look worried about something, you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good, then I guess you'll go out with me tonight."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Tonight, me and you, dinner and movie. What do you say?"

"Travis..."

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't want to go out with me. After yesterday, I got the feeling that's there's something between us."

Gabriella bit her lip. "Well, I do want to go out with you, but I don't think now's the time."

He looked at her. "Because you're pregnant."

"Yeah, that and there's a lot of stuff going on right now and my life and I kind of think the last thing I need is a relationship."

"So when do you think you'll be ready for a relationship?"

Gabriella sighed. "October."

He nodded. "After you have the baby?"

She looked at him sympathetically. "I know that seems pretty long and if I were you I wouldn't wait around for me. If the time comes and we both happen to still be single, maybe then, but I don't think I can handle all that now."

Travis looked away rejected. "Okay, that sounds cool."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Travis."

He shook his head. "You didn't, don't stress about it, it's not good for the baby you know."

Gabriella watched as he sat forward in his desk and turned his attention to the front, hating that this was her life now. Everything she did now, she had to keep mind of the baby and this was when she was really started to regret her poor drunken decisions. But she knew better than anyone that actions came with a consequence.

When Gabriella walked into Taylor's that afternoon, she dropped her bag by the door, literally exhausted. She couldn't believe the long day she had. Between telling off Troy, turning down Travis, keeping up with her schoolwork and then meeting with Brad and Jessica briefly after school for an update, she couldn't wait to just curl up in bed and go to sleep.

She walked into the kitchen, find Taylor and her parents standing there with none other than her mom. She sighed, changing her mind on going to the fridge, but making her destination the stairs.

"Gabriella hold on a minute," Mrs. McKessie called out to her. "You're mom wants to talk to you and personally I think you should listen."

Gabriella turned. "Why should I listen to anything she has to say? She thinks I'm nothing but a pregnant whore."

"That's not true!" her mother tried to defend herself.

"Really? Because I remember the words that made me leave in the first place. Were they not 'at least I'm not pregnant by my best friend'?"

Her mother sighed. "I didn't mean that Gabriella and you know it. You're my daughter…"

Gabriella scoffed. "I don't consider you my mom anymore, because it sure sounded like you meant it when you said it."

"I was just stressed…"

"And you think I'm not?" she exclaimed. "I'm the one that's pregnant. I'm the one that comes home to find strange men in my home staring at me like perverts, only to find that you've slept with them. How do you think that makes me feel? My mother is sleeping around and she calls me a whore."

"I didn't call you a whore Gabriella."

"Well that's exactly what you meant."

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm freaking out that my daughter is pregnant. I'm sorry that I wanted the best for you because I didn't want you to end up like me when I was 16; pregnant, scared and alone. I'm sorry that when you did end up pregnant, I freaked out. I didn't want this for you, but now it's happened and I feel like I've done a terrible job as a mother."

Gabriella looked at her mother confused. "You think it's your fault I'm pregnant?"

Her mother sighed. "Who else's fault is it? If I had just raised you a little bit better then maybe..."

"Mom!" Gabriella stopped her, stepping forward. "This is not your fault. You…are the greatest Mom ever, way more than I could ask for. You were always there for me when I needed you and I could tell you anything. And after Dad died, you were enough Mom and Dad to make me feel better. I don't want you to blame yourself or feel like you're a bad Mom. You raised me the best you could and I thank you for that, but me getting pregnant is my own fault."

"I'm sorry for the men in the house and the way I treated you."

Gabriella nodded. "I know you didn't mean it, I was just angry and I had to make you see how worthless you were making me feel."

"I'm sorry for that to," her mother confessed.

"I'm sorry for not listening."

"I promise you there will be no more strange guys in the house because I'm done dating."

"Mom, you can date, just make sure the guy's serious and that I know him before he confronts me like a creep in my kitchen."

Her mother smiled. "Does this mean you're coming back home?"

Gabriella turned to the McKessie's. "You guys were amazingly welcoming, but I think I've overstayed my welcome and as much as like spending time here, I really want to go home."

Mrs. McKessie smiled. "You're welcome here anytime Gabriella, you will always be like family."

"Thank you both for letting me stay here. And Taylor..."

Taylor smiled. "I know, I've been the bestest friend ever," she said playfully as Gabriella laughed, hugging her.

"You have," she agreed pulling away. "I'm going to go pack my stuff," she told them, heading up the stairs, finally happy to be in a place of solitude in this crazy world her life had become.

**Review! cuz u know i love it when you do and u kno u want to**

**Troyellaishottndsexy**


	12. Chapter 12

My Best Friend's Baby

Chapter 12

Gabriella sat in the doctor's examination room with her shirt pulled up just below her breasts as the doctor held the transducer probe on her stomach, moving it around slightly to get a good picture of the baby.

Gabriella turned to look at her mother that was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was happy to see that her mother's face was excited as she scanned the screen.

Things had been great since she moved back home. Her mother and she were getting along better than ever. Mrs. Montez had taken an active role in wanting to be around for Gabriella while she was carrying the baby and had even rushed to meet Brad and Jessica, eager to give her opinion on the future parents of her first grandchild.

"So there it is," the doctor announced, catching Gabriella's attention and bringing it back to the screen. "Baby's getting much bigger now and so far looking healthy. You're doing a great job Gabriella."

Gabi smiled, glancing at her mother who was staring at the baby with amazement. She could have sworn she saw a glint of tears in the corner of her eyes at one point too.

They looked at the screen for a little while longer before the doctor offered pictures of the sonogram and a tape of the baby's heartbeat.

"I'll take the tape," Maria said excitedly from her seat making Gabriella smile and giggle.

"Okay, we can definitely do that for you Mrs. Montez. Anything else Gabriella?"

Gabriella sat up slowly, wiping her stomach with the tissue the doctor had given her before pulling her shirt down over it. "Um, can you tell what the baby is yet?"

Her doctor turned to smile at the young girl. "I thought you'd never ask. I was wondering if you wanted to know but I didn't want think to bring it up."

"So you know what I'm having?"

The doctor grinned at her. "You're having a little girl Gabriella. Congratulations."

The smile that was on Gabriella's face from being at the doctor's office had not faltered since her and her mother left the office.

Maria glanced at her daughter as they made their way home, a smile growing on her own face from the look on Gabi's. "Keep smiling like that and your cheeks will be sore for a week."

Gabriella giggled, wiping a curl away as she stared out the window. "I guess I'm just excited sorry."

Her mother shook her head. "No need to apologize. I was in your position once. Well, I wasn't all excited I was scared too, but that's because I was stupid and kept my pregnancy from my parents until I fainted."

Gabriella's head turned so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "You fainted when you were pregnant with me?"

Her mother sighed, keeping her eyes on the road. "It was my own stupid mistake. I was so busy trying to keep people from finding out that I wasn't focused on what was best for the 2 of us. I was stressed and panicked and I didn't eat right. One day I was walking to class in school and I just collapsed. I didn't really remember anything but apparently after I fainted when the paramedics tried to bring me to, they had to unzip the huge sweater I was wearing hiding my stomach and let's just say your grandparents weren't too happy with me even though I was in the hospital for a week."

Gabriella stared at her mother in shock. "Why were you there a week?"

"Well after I passed out, I'm guessing my body had some permanent damage. You….almost didn't make it. I was place on high-risk pregnancy and they made stay for a week along with putting me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. Since then I haven't been able to conceive a child."

Gabriella's mouth widened in shock.

"Not that I've tried," her mother covered quickly. "But the doctor said it would be pretty hard and I took his word for it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to scare or worry you and plus you were too young."

Gabriella stayed silent for the rest of the ride, her thoughts running wild in her head until they pulled into the driveway. Before her mother could get out the car, Gabriella opened her mouth to speak again.

"Mom…can you tell me some stuff about Dad?"

Gabi watched as her mother stared straight ahead and took a deep breath. "Gabriella…..your father….he's a sore subject."

The younger Montez bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to…"

"But you deserve to know. He was your dad…he is your dad."

Gabriella nodded. "So, what happened?"

Maria thought back to her high school days. "I loved your Dad, Gabriella. And he treated me like a princess; it made me think he loved me just as much as I loved him. And me being the naïve 15 year old I was I gave in to those feelings. Your Dad and I became intimate and when I found out I was having you….our relationship failed."

Gabriella watched her mother's face silently, seeing the emotions clouding over her eyes as she remembered. "It was like a test. We were doing so well and then fate just pushed a boulder on us and we cracked. Your Dad was so scared. He kept telling me he was afraid to be a Dad and he was afraid of what people would think. He was afraid to tell his parents. Eventually, I realized that your Dad couldn't do it. He wasn't willing to give up high school and sacrifice his life for a baby. So we both decided that it was best if we weren't together.."

"How could you two apart be best? Did you think about me?" Gabriella interrupted, making her mother sigh.

"Of course we did. I thought about you constantly. I did it for you. Your Dad was a wreck sweetheart. Not only was he scared but I was scared. I was scared that with so much drama and pressure that he would do something drastic. I was afraid he would do something he would regret that would hurt him or us. So in the long run, I had to be the strong one and decide to let him go. I told him I didn't want or need him and that it would be best if he just left me alone. I never in a million years thought he'd listen to me. He didn't fight it, he didn't protest it, he just left. And he'd said that if I wanted to do it alone I could."

"So Dad just left you alone and pregnant?"

"I asked him to."

"That doesn't mean he had to listen. Didn't he ever think about what was best for you and me? What made him think leaving you would be better?"

Her mother shook her head furiously. "He wasn't stable Gabriella. He couldn't do it, and although I couldn't do it either, I had your grandmother. I had to face the music and I kept it a secret from everyone but your father for 7 months. He made it a point to not speak to me when he saw me and I told him that I didn't want child support and after you were born, he disappeared for good. The last time I saw him was the last day of school. I went into labor later that day and he didn't feel the need to come see you. I left messages on his phone for the next couple of months, telling him he could at least come visit you if he wanted, but he never called back, so I'd assumed he moved on. I left town because we moved when you were about 6 months and I never finished high school and I never contacted your father again."

Gabriella swallowed. "So you don't know if he's alive or dead, or what state he lives in?"

She shook her head again. "I never bothered. After what happened, I didn't want to hurt you by bringing him back and risking him walking away from you, so I just kept it you and me."

"And Grandma and Grandpa," Gabi added softly.

Maria smiled. "Yeah we were a family and I wasn't planning on ruining that by bringing someone who couldn't commit into your life. I only wanted to surround you with people that could love you 100 percent for the rest of your life."

Gabriella sat with a silent tear falling down her cheek. "Thank you Mom."

She turned to her, wiping away a few tears at the memories of her first love and first heartbreak. "For what honey?"

"For being my Mom, for risking everything and giving up everything. For letting Dad walk away, just give the best you could give. The list could go on and on, but I'm glad you're my Mom and I hope that I'll be as strong as you were to give up my little girl when the time comes."

"You don't have to thank me Gabriella Marie. I will always be your mother and I will always do my best to provide for you. You don't even have to ask."

The two Montez females looked at each other, sitting in the car, sharing a moment and a look of silence that said a lot more than the two could ever share in words. It turns out, all they needed was a little heart to heart to make things better and make them realize they related in many more ways than one. They weren't just mother and daughter, but they were so much more when it came to love, life and heartache.

**A/N: kind of a filler sorry, but i'm working on building up to the big moment and dont worry. some readers have been reviewing about when Gabriella is going to tell Troy about the baby and all i can say is in good time. Patience is key, because i'm not just going to make her blurt it out, i have to work up to it, but i promise it will be soon**

**Troyellaishottndsexy**


End file.
